


Breathe, honey

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past and Present, age regressing, big brother gee, but mcr is fairly big, idk what era, little!mikey, mikey is stressed, poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Mikey sometimes goes into little space when he’s stressed, but it’s not always easy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Breathe, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throwupsparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwupsparkles/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend, @throwupsparkles !! She dropped a hc in my inbox on tumblr about little Mikey, and I couldn’t not write it. So if you like this thank her! Seriously, check out her amazing work! ❤️

Gerard wants more than anything to say it’s simply been a bad day. But everyone in the band knows it’s truly been a bad week. Tiny things like snapped strings, Frank’s monthly cold, and bad weather were all starting to add up, and everybody was just tired. Most of all, Gerard is worried about Mikey. Doing shows every night back to back for a week is a lot for everyone, especially with things like interviews and photo shoots throughout the day. Mikey isn’t like everyone else though. He’s silent and stone faced, not letting anyone really know how he’s feeling. Gerard knows that this is hard for him, but his brother doesn’t want to add any stress. Gerard knows Mikey needs to check out and relax for a while. If not, he’ll break.  
-  
Mikey being little was something that the band knew about. They acknowledged it in a somewhat awkward conversation in their hotel room one night. 

“I don’t know why it happens,” Mikey had sighed, firmly attached to Gerard’s hip. “I’ll try not to let it get in the way of anything.”

To Ray and Frank, this wasn’t something that bothered them. They wanted Mikey to feel okay. He truly was like everyone’s kid brother, and they would do whatever they could to help. They were mostly sympathetic at the time, hating that Mikey felt like he had to hide this. 

“Mikes,” Frank started gently, reaching for him, “if this is something that helps you when you’re stressed, don’t hide it. There’s four of us. That means there’s three people to take care of you when you need to relax.”

Ray nodded, smiling over at the younger Way. He looked even smaller in the moment, curled up to Gerard’s side. 

“Whatever you need,” he had whispered, ruffling his hair. 

And that was how it had been established. When Mikey needed to be, he was little.  
-  
Frank can tell that something is up with Mikey. He’s been quieter than usual, and a little distant too. While all the guys are considered fairly cuddly, Mikey’s been insisting on sleeping by himself in hotels. He’ll even curl up on the floor or in the bathtub, exasperatedly explaining that he needs to not be smothered. Frank misses the warmth of Mikey crawling into his bunk in the middle of the night, silently begging for some comfort. He’ll always rub his back and play with his hair, whispering little things to him. It doesn’t help that everyone knows Mikey hasn’t been little in at least two weeks. Frank knows what that means; it means that since the last time, Mikey’s been bottling everything up, not wanting to cause any extra problems. It hurts Frank when Mikey feels that way, wishing he could just let himself breathe. He’s going to try and make it better.  
-  
The first time it had happened, Gerard could tell Mikey was holding back. He had curled up on the couch, watching the others. Normally, he’d curl right up in Gerard’s lap. The look in Mikey’s eyes gave it away. It wasn’t a tired or annoyed look; it was a sleepy, but curious and fond look. Gerard glanced at Frank, nodding subtly. Frank walked over to Mikey, sitting next to him. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Frank whispered, wrapping his arm around Mikey. “Do you want to draw pictures until we get to the hotel?”

Mikey had looked over at Gerard, face blank but his eyes swimming with thought. He loved coloring pictures. Gerard smiled encouragingly, wanting Mikey to let his guard down. It was then that little Mikey decided Frank was okay, and the two went to draw until the bus arrived at their hotel. 

Frank still has a partially messy drawing of a sunflower taped to the inside of his bunk.  
-  
Ray is considered the band mom. He’s the most level headed, and for the most part, able to put up with shenanigans from the others. Well, mostly Frank. So when Mikey is looking especially stressed and refusing to let anyone in, he’s obviously worried. Mikey won’t let Ray touch him, which hurts more than he’d like to admit. Ray knows it’s not to be mean though. He simply has his walls up, and that means not accepting any form of comfort. If he does that, he’ll just snap right in half. Ray watches him from afar, making sure he’s eating and sleeping enough. As much as Mikey hates to admit it, he needs someone to do those things.  
-  
Thunderstorms didn’t usually bother Mikey, but when he was little, that was a different story. He’d nearly jumped right out of his bunk after he’d been startled awake by some thunder, a bright strike of lighting illuminating the bus shortly after. He’d let out a short whimper, growing increasingly more distressed when he saw that Gerard’s bunk was empty. He looked over at Frank’s, almost growling softly when he realized that the two of them were together. That meant neither of them could comfort Mikey. Well, they could, but even little Mikey knew that if two people were already in a bed, they probably didn’t want a third. Mikey warily glanced over at Ray’s bunk, contemplating it. He didn’t have much time to think though, another boom of thunder making him jump. He quickly crawled out of bed, carefully poking Ray’s cheek. The older man stirred, peering down at Mikey. 

“Hm? Are you okay?” Ray mumbled, not realizing he was little. 

Mikey whimpered and shook his head, trying to get into Ray’s top bunk. “Scared!” He sniffled. 

Ray immediately softened, telling Mikey to hold on as he climbed down. This was his first time dealing with little Mikey by himself, and he was gonna do the damn best job he could. He led Mikey to the small couch on the bus, bundling him up with a blanket. 

“I’ll be right back, honey,” he promised, heading over to get Mikey some warm milk. 

Ray returned after a minute, holding the cup as Mikey sipped so he didn’t spill. Mikey drank the whole mug, the warm drink making him feel cozy on the inside. He dropped down to lay in Ray’s lap as soon as he was done, already half asleep. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Ray whispered. “Just breathe.”  
-  
By the end of tonight’s show, Mikey is completely and utterly over it. He’d flubbed a couple of notes, and while no one in the audience noticed, he sure as hell did. Why can’t he be as good as Frank and Ray? He can’t stop thinking about this, the thought dancing on his last nerve. By the time he gets backstage, he looks like he’s about to cry. He needs someone to tell him it’ll all be okay. Apparently he’d spent too much time getting his things together, because it seems like everyone else is already on the bus. That makes Mikey even more upset, stalking to the bus with tears in his eyes as soon as his bass is packed away. 

Gerard looks up when he hears Mikey come in, his heart aching. “Mikey...” he trails off, noting the tears that were about to fall. “Come here, honey.”

That’s all it takes for Mikey to crawl into Gerard’s lap, sobbing into his chest. Everyone curls around him, rubbing his back and giving him the comfort that he denied for the past two weeks. Mikey cries and cries, wanting to let it all out. He can feel himself getting more confused and upset, unwillingly drifting off into little space. He doesn’t want to do this. He hates himself for relying on the others so much. But right now? It feels like his last string of hope. 

Frank noses at his neck and plays with his hair, whimpering softly because Mikey is just so upset. He can feel Ray’s strong hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Gerard just holds his brother, resting his chin on the top of his head. Once Mikey calms down, they’ll make sure he’s comfortable. After a few minutes, Mikey finally stops crying, taking some short breaths. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Gerard says gently, kissing his forehead. “Frankie’s gonna help you get changed into some cozy jammies. Ray will set up some movies to watch and get lots of the cozy blankets you like. And I’ll make you some macaroni and cheese to get some food in your belly, okay?”

Mikey nods, carefully pulling away from Gerard and leaning into Frank’s hold. Frank stands up, keeping an arm around Mikey’s waist. 

“Let’s go, sugar,” he coos, leading him to the back to get changed. 

Usually, the boys just wore some assortment of sweatpants and old t-shirts to bed. But when Mikey’s little, he has a soft pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a cozy sweater to wear, always liking to feel bundled up. While Frank helps him change, Ray takes the blankets from each of their bunks, getting them all on the couch. He knows they’ll end up falling asleep there tonight. He puts on a movie that he knows will make Mikey laugh, the little one not being a fan of horror movies. Gerard is heating up a cup of microwave macaroni, knowing it was a comfort food for his brother. It hurts him to see Mikey so upset, but the fact that everyone is doing the best they can to help is definitely a comfort. The two oldest coo over Mikey when he comes back in his too big sweater, curling up with Frank on the couch. Ray sits with them, but leaves a spot next to Mikey for Gerard. No matter what, when Mikey is really upset, he needs his brother, and no one will take that away from him. Gerard comes to sit with them shortly, holding up a bite to Mikey after making sure it isn’t too hot. Mikey lets Gerard feed him the cup, Frank gently petting his stomach as he eats. Mikey is calmer now; he’s little, and has all of his favorite people taking care of him. Things are okay now. He finishes soon, curling up and laying his head on Gerard’s lap. Frank rubs his calves gently while Ray strokes his hair, Gerard just rubbing his sides or belly. Everyone is feeling better now that Mikey is okay. It was almost a relief when he finally decided to just let it all out. They all just hold him, doing their part to help. Mikey drifts off soon with all the soothing touches, looking calmer than he has in days. One by one, they all start to sleep, the last one being Gerard. He watches Mikey for a while, eventually closing his eyes. Now he can relax, because his brother is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I am a bit proud of this as it’s I believe my longest fic. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
